Risky Affairs
by qu-nn
Summary: Finn Hudson, 25 and Judy Fabray, 48- dead. Main suspect, Russell Fabray. It is up to Officer Noah Puckerman to find out through the manipulation of beautiful, clever- maybe murderous Quinn Fabray.
1. one

I'm starting a bunch of new stories- I really like the plot to this one and have a lot of it already planned out, except a title! So please leave recommendations and reviews!

* * *

"Hey Puck, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

"Baby, there's no days off."

Well, yes there were, Sundays. That was his only day off. And they called him in at 6 in the fucking morning on a Sunday.

She smiled and began making his coffee, "Got a big case you working on?"

"No idea, the president better be getting assassinated for me to be up this early on a Sunday" he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes a little.

She laughed and put the lid on his coffee and handed it to him, "Well you have a nice day Puck"

"Thank you baby" he handed her the money and put in a tip, "And it's detective Puckerman for you alright?"

* * *

"Detective Puckerman, I was just looking for you" Puck's partner, Joey ran up to him while he was clocking in

"Morning Joe, on a fucking Sunday" he put his time card in his slot "Wanna tell me why I was called in"

"Chief of police is here, asked specifically for you"

He grabbed his coffee from a cabinet he had placed it on, "of fucking course" Puck walked to the room as Joey followed behind

"You know it seemed pretty important, he refused to let me take it down-"

Puck swiped his card and opened the door, tired of listening to Joey ramble on, "Chief, how you doing?"

"Oh Puckerman just call me Randall, it's good to see you again. Take a seat, I have something I'd like to show you" He looked to Joey, "You don't have to be here for this"

"Oh, no problem sir" Joey went stepped out and closed the door quietly

Puck laughed and leaned forward, "So, you know Sunday is my day off, right?"

Chief Randall pulled out his computer and adjusted his glasses, he was old with gray hair, a husky voice and a huge badge in his hand, "I was told."

Puck took a sip of his coffee, "Someone better have been fucking killed"

"Two actually" he turned the computer "execution style"

"That's the lot over on Sutton right?"

"Mhm, Victim 1, Finn Hudson, 25, killed 3 weeks ago, said he was going to the bar to see a football game- never came back."

"Who's the chick?" He said pointing to the other picture of a blonde women dead on the floor in a periwinkle sweater

"Judy Fabray," he went to the next slide of a picture of her, "She was 48, went missing last week, body was found two days ago"

"In an abandoned lot?"

"Mhm"

"So what do these two have in common?"

"Russell Fabray" he flipped the slid

"Oh that's fucking..." He leaned back in his chair "Lima's old money family"

"Correct, Judy is his wife, apparently he's been cheating for years and she filed for divorce about 3 months ago,"

"No prenup?"

"No"

"'Course." He took another sip of coffee, "What about this Hudson"

"He worked for him, but apparently was sleeping with his daughter"

"Hm"

"Quinn Fabray, she got into Yale, full ride, graduated high school a year early has an IQ of over 140" he flipped the slide to a blonde with green eyes and a beautiful smile

Puck leaned forward, "She's cute, you think she might have something to do with it?"

"I think she has a lot to do with it, Russell Fabray doesn't have it in him to kill 2 people"

"You think she did it?"

"Yep or at least I think she just told him how to get away with it, I've spoken to the family before, briefly. She's very close with her father." He went through the slides of pictures of evidence and analyses but closed the computer, "So, I need you to go undercover, she's doing a presentation at William Mckinley High School about the significance of a College degree-"

"Im not down with posing as a student it's not fucking 21 jump street"

He rolled his eyes, "We have connections with a staff member, Mr Shue and you can pose as a TA."

"Yeah but what do you want me to do"

"Take the girl out for a drink, try to weave information out about her, her relationship to the two victims, gain her trust first. Try and get anything, a diary a note, pictures, anything. We're gonna have a mike on you at all times"

"So what you want me to be her new boyfriend" he asked sipping a coffee

He shrugged, "Whatever it takes to figure out who did this and if they're gonna do it again. Just become a part of her life"

"Do I act like I know about her moms murder, she's worth 10 fucking million everyone's probably heard"

"Nope, you know absolutely nothing about these cases to her, wait for her to tell you. This is your first solo case Puckerman, I trust you."

He nodded, "don't worry about it boss"

He began to write on a sheet of paper "Here's the address of the school" he handed it to him "Ask for William Shuester he knows you're coming in tomorrow, he said Quinn will definitely be coming into his office, make sure you click instantly"

Puck smirked, "Will do chief, is there any other evidence from the crime scenes, or you're just going on a hunch"

"No DNA, nothing, just the back of an earring"

Pick laughed a little "Is that why you think it's a female?"

"I've spoken to Russell a number of times, he would've been caught with bloody fucking hands if he did it"

Puck laughed, he's seen him on TV before, he was a fucking idiot, just old money, didn't work hard or anything. Just one of those guys that got shit handed to him.

"I wish he did it so I could lock him up" the chief said while looking at the picture of him, "fucking pig"

Puck smirked, "Alright Chief" he stood up and stuck out his hand, "Thank you for assigning me this case"

The chief of police shook his hand, "don't disappoint me, Noah"

"Never."


	2. two

Puck didn't know how the fuck to dress being a teacher's assistant, if a suit would be too much, if jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't be enough. So he just wore a nice shirt and slacks, but he had to look good for Quinn, he did some research on her. She was fucking smart, she was supposed to go on trial for hacking all Yale professor's computers after her Yale professor boyfriend stayed with his wife and kids. Of course her dad being who he is- there was no trial. She had an extremely high IQ, spoke 5 languages, was trained in boxing, she majored in law- (which he found funny), was almost kicked out of Yale but persuaded administration to let her stay. She graduated high school a year early at the top of her class, graduated from Yale at the top of her class and is going to begin attending the best Law school at NYU with a partial scholarship and she looked really good.

He signed into the school, giving "his" Ohio State University ID, then knocked on the door, seeing a man with curly hair and a cartoonish face grading papers, he opened the door, "Are you Will Shuester"

He got up "Yes, Noah Puckerman, and you are late." He closed the door behind Puck

"Late for what"

"Chief told me you would be here at 8-"

"I never said that"

"It's 10"

Puck rose an eyebrow, "did she come yet"

"No, I have no idea when she is coming, but when she pops in you have to be here, doing- TA shit alright?"

Puck wanted to laugh, where the fuck did they find this guy? He looked like the classic Saltine American, but he was kind of fucking rude- and he was gonna make Puck actually do work.

"My job is to get to know Fabray, not to help you grade papers"

Will took a pile of graded tests and handed him the computer, "Yes, while posing at a TA. So do TA work put the grades in the computer"

Puck furrowed his brow, "Ok..."

Mr Shue sat down and started grading other papers, "She's very sarcastic you should know. Also very flirtatious but not easily impressed so if you want to get her attention, you gotta stand out.

Puck turned around, "You think she did it?"

He shrugged, "No idea, she came back from Yale a while ago but went back, she comes for weekends and holidays, I don't know the whole timeline of the events, that's something you should know."

"I do know, I just don't know about her" Puck was entering the bullshit grades in the bullshit computer.

The door creaked open and there she was, the pretty blonde with big green eyes and a navy blue sundress on, "Hey Will, sorry I'm late I just finished up that speech about the significance of a college degree and I got caught up in a conversation with your wife" she dropped her bag on the floor and threw her arms around Will's neck, hugging him tight.

Puck turned around and leaned back in his chair, smirking.

Will pulled out of the hug and kept his hands on her waist, "I'm so proud of you Quinn, you finished college and you look great!"

Puck grabbed a piece of paper and whited out the grade, got up and walked over, "This doesn't have a grade on it."

Will smiled at Puck, "I'll take care of that."

Quinn looked Puck up and down and smiled

"Noah Puckerman" he smiled and stuck out his hand

"Quinn Fabray" she took his hand and shook it

Will eyed the way the two were looking at each other "He's my new TA" he looked through the test quick and scribbled

"Oh, from where"

"Ohio state"

She smiled, "Nice" she then turned her attention to Will, "I have so much to tell you, I have been so unbelievably stressed"

Will put a hand on his shoulder, "I know sweetheart, we can talk about it when I come back, I have to talk something over with the Mrs." He handed Puck the test, "Just put this last grade in" and with that he left the room.

Puck bent down and looked through the laptop, flipping the papers to find the grade and saw in small letters' "Turn on your mike" he looked up at Quinn who was pacing the room looking at the work done by the students. He sighed and turned it on, "So, what's unbelievably stressing you out" Puck asked walking over to Will's desk, picking up a bowl of peanuts and eating them"

She turned to look at him, "N-nothing, school-"

He continued listing as he leaned against Shue's desk, "Work, boyfriend?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "Yes and no"

"Oh" he rose an eyebrow and popped another peanut in his mouth, "You must be crazy then"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're pretty, when pretty girls don't have boyfriends it's usually because they're either dumb or crazy"

She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow, "or maybe they just don't want one"

He smirked and ate a peanut, "fair"

Quinn faked a smile and began pacing the room again, looking at him from the corner of her eye and her phone began to ring, she picked it up, "Hello? Oh hey San."

San.

"Nothing, you? Yeah this morning, I'm at the high school right now" she giggled and chatted over the phone. But San, it couldn't be the same San, no way. How many Santana's could be in Lima.

This was too fucking good.

"Oh yeah sure, alright I'll see you." Quinn hung up her phone and looked over at Puck and smiled, "I'm gonna head out. Can you tell Will to call me?"

He nodded, "of course" he took out a pen and paper, "what's your number?"

"He should have it"

"Yeah but I don't"

Her jaw dropped a little and she smiled.

"Matter of fact, let me put my number in your phone, then you'll have to text me"

"Why would I have to"

He rose an eyebrow, "because you definitely want me to have your number" he stuck out his hand, she chuckled and handed him her phone. He put in his number, "there you go baby" he handed her her phone.

Her eyebrows arched up "Baby?"

"Force of habit ba- Quinn."

She smiled "Baby is alright."

He smirked, "'course it is."

Quinn turned her head and laughed, "I'll see you around Noah"

"You can call me Puck"

She walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob, looking over her shoulder "Puck, I'll see you around Puck"

He smirked, "you will."

Quinn smiled then left.

Immediately Puck pulled out his phone and dialed a number, tapping his foot impatiently "come on stop eating pussy for a second and pick up the fuckin phone"

"Wow, 2015- ghosts have phones"

"Yeah and gay marriage is only legal in 37 states- crazy right"

"That was low Puckerman"

"Me and you can get married though."

She laughed "What's up?"

"You know Quinn fucking Fabray?"

"Yeah why? Did you fuck her!?"

He sucked his teeth, "No Santana I did not fuck her"

"Then what's up?"

"Meet me for coffee in at the Lima Bean in 15 minutes"

"Ok see you Puckerman"

"Alright Lopez"

* * *

"If it isn't the ghost of Noah Puckerman"

He smiled, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Missed you too Santana"

She hugged him tight, "you're looking good bro"

"You always look good"

She smiled and sat down, "I agree," she sat down and took a sip of her coffee

"Aw you remember how I like my coffee" he grabbed the other coffee on the table and sat in the arm chair across from her

"So what's up how've you been"

"Busy with work" He rubbed his eye, "how about you"

"A little depressed, one of my fucking friends was killed"

Puck nodded, "Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah, why do you know anything about the case?"

"Chief actually assigned it to me yesterday"

Santana looked at him, her jaw unhinged, "no fucking way"

"Yep"

"THATS why you were asking for Quinn- is she a suspect?!"

Puck nodded

"N-no there's no fucking way Quinn did it literally no fucking way" She was getting pissed, he could tell he's heard this tone and seen that look a million times before

"Baby I didn't pull this out of my ass I'm looking at what was given to me, I spoke with her today though" he took a sip of his coffee

She leaned back in the armchair and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah, she seem like a murderer to you?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "San, listen she knew both of the people, her mother and her boyfriend"

"Not her boyfriend, her fucking best friends boyfriend."

"No way"

She nodded "but those two were very on and off since high school"

"How long was she fucking around with this Hudson kid for?"

"She fucked around with a few people in the area, it's a small town and her mom would kill her if she found out."

"Maybe she killed her first"

Santana gave him a stern look, something she didn't do often, "Puck- don't."

"Okay I need you to tell me everything you fucking know about Quinn's relationships with anyone"

"Puck, she's my best friend I can't"

He rose an eyebrow, "this might help me prove that she didn't do it baby"

She sighed, "alright, fine- put it under an anonymous source or whatever"

"Why, scared you're next?"

Santana faked a laugh, "wow, this detective career would be nothing to your potential comic one!"

Puck turned on his mike and spoke into it, "anonymous source, voice needs to be distorted- do you agree to participating in this interrogation?"

"Yes I do."


	3. three

Puck was finishing listen to the interview he conducted with Santana. He dialed a number, not even caring that it was 1 am, surprisingly they picked up "Chief, it's Noah Puckerman, I'm gonna send you a transcription of the report in a day or two, or do you prefer a summary?"

"Send me a summary then a transcription"

Puck sighed and moved the mouse on his computer, opening Microsoft word "I got a shitload of fucking information"

"I knew I could trust you with this Puckerman"

"Thanks Chief, I'll talk to you in a little" he hung up and began typing in his computer

Quinn Fabray had many relationships tied into her ones with the victims, her best friend is Santana Lopez, who was Finn's first sexual partner, one of his best friends and Judy hated Santana, thought she was a bad influence on Quinn but does not seem to be suspect, or any part of the crime. Quinn went out with Finn Hudson in high school, her mother adored Finn as did her father till Finn broke up with her for Rachel Berry, later Finn began working for Russell- a year prior to his murder. Quinn and Finn developed a sexual relationship when she came back from Yale, 3 months prior to the murder, Finn was still going out with Rachel Berry. When Quinn came back in 2014 after being heartbroken by her professor she slept with her ex boyfriend Sam Evans, who was never accepted by Quinn's family.

Puck rubbed his chin, thinking about potential suspects. Rachel an outraged girlfriend, plotting next for Quinn? Russell a disappointed father and an awful husband? Sam Evans a jealous ex lover, who would never be allowed to see Quinn due to the mother looking down on his lifestyle? Or was is just Quinn? Whoever it was, Puck was almost sure they would strike again

* * *

It had been two days since he met Quinn and she had not called him or texted him. Which was bullshit because she was definitely fucking flirting with him.

"Russell is the one with the most amount of motive" Chief said throwing the transcription and summary on the table

"I was thinking Sam"

"It's either Russell or the girl Puckerman, I'm sure."

"I feel like there's a lot more to it, it's her mother and her boyfriend from high school not some random people."

Chief sighed, "I have to go to New York for a meeting, I really need you to get this done, I'll be there for a week. I need a real, real lead on this"

Puck sighed, "Yes chief, I know but like I said, there's a history with everyone,"

"Do you need me to assign Joey to this case too? I really don't want to"

Puck shook his head, "Chief give it some time. I'll figure it all out."

Chief stood up as did Puck and they shook hands, the Chief leaned forward, "Talk to the girl."

Puck nodded, "I will." He quickly called Santana

"Hello?"

"Santana, you sure you don't know anything else?" Puck rubbed his eyes, it was 1 am in the morning and he had been up since five.

She yawned over the phone, "the only people that might know something more are Mr. Shue and Rachel."

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah he's a dad to her"

Puck nodded, "Will Shuester right?"

"William"

"Alright, and Rachel Berry?"

"Mhm"

"Thank you so much San." He hung up and began flipping through the channels. "No fucking way"

There he was Russell Fabray, being followed by news reporters "We will stop at nothing to find who killed my trusted employee and my wife" he was covering Quinn who was covering herself

"Are the allegations that your daughter was sleeping with your employee true?"

"She does not wish to speak on this" he pushed Quinn into the car and went in, slamming the door.

"Fuck." Puck had to interrogate this guy, and Quinn. But he's also supposed to be under cover. Puck ran his hands over his face and sighed, doing this alone was gonna be harder than he thought. But he had to talk with his Berry chick.

* * *

Puck walked up to 237 Maple avenue and knocked on the door.

A small brunette opened the door, "how may I help you?" she asked with a confused look on her face,

"Rachel Berry, I'm detective Noah Puckerman," he held up his ID, "I need to speak with you about your friend Quinn and your ex boyfriend."

She opened the door, "please come in"

"Thank you."

"You can have a seat on the couch, do you want any water, coffee?" She asked walking with him into the living room.

"No thanks I'm fine." He sat down and Rachel sat down across from him, Puck turned on a recorder, "So how long have you known Quinn"

"Ten years, we all went to high school together"

"Explain to me your relationship with Quinn and Finn"

Rachel laughed, nervously almost.

"If you don't mind"

"No of course, Finn and Quinn went out for a few months in high school, they were royalty, I was some loser Quinn picked on, Finn joined a club I was in and we fell in love. He was a jock or whatever but he was the sweetest, most kind hearted person ever." He could tell she was about to start tearing up, "Quinn tried to make my life a living hell when I 'stole him away' from her. But we ended up being best friends, she had really low self esteem and always needed attention from guys. Even when we were together Finn was always there for her. Quinn went away for college, I was in New York with Finn for a while, then we both came back to Lima-"

"Is it true you guys had a rocky relationship?"

"Yeah of course, but what couple that's together for 9 years doesn't."

Puck nodded, "You know about his relations with Quinn"

Rachel looked down at her hands and nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, Quinn was always just looking for that attention from men, and that was her first boyfriend, I deep inside knew eventually they would. I-" she stopped herself from saying something

"What?"

"Nothing." She faked a smile

Puck let it go, "do you know anything about Quinn's mother"

"She was very strict with Quinn. She didn't want Quinn to see a lot of people, but Quinn wanted to, always had new boyfriends, wanted to go out all the time."

There it was, her motive.

"Her last boyfriend was a professor at Yale, but she came back and got with one of our friends, Sam Evans. He was in love with her since day 1."

Puck nodded his head while listening to her

"Her mother didn't approve, he was poor and a male stripper, not someone you want for Quinn Fabray."

"And her father"

"Her father never really seemed to care, he was just fucking some younger girls"

"Anything else you wanna say before we finish?"

"Not really"

Puck rose an eyebrow, "yes or no?"

"No."

"Alright" he stood up, grabbed the recorder and put it in his pocket, "thank you for your time Ms. Berry." He stuck out his hand and she took it, smiling at him

"No problem"

"I'll see you again soon." He walked to the door

"What? Why?"

"Further interrogation, if I need to"

Rachel exhaled, "no problem detective."

Puck smiled at her and left. He put his hands in his pocket and shut off the recorder and opened a notepad, Rachel, extremely polite, clean cut, and seems to know more but won't say- suspect of some link to crime.

* * *

It was 12 o'clock at night and Puck had been up since he didn't even know when. He emailed the transcription of Rachel's interview and a link of the audio to the Chief. Puck had no idea why he was so on this case- there were definitely bigger fish to fry. But whatever.

His phone began buzzing and he picked up immediately, "Chief?"

"Do you have a car?" A voice slurred

Puck pulled his phone and saw a number he didn't recognize, "Who the fuck is this?"

"Quinn Fabray, isn't this why you gave me your number, so I could call you, drunk and vulnerable"

Puck checked his watch, "what's up, why do you need a car, are you okay?"

"Do you know O'Marty's on Greene street?"

Holy shit this was fucking perfect

"Yeah I actually live on Franklin, are you alright?"

"I will be in the 10 minutes it takes for you to pick me up"

"Okay wha-" then he heard a dial tone. He looked at his phone and ran his hand through his hair he still hadn't changed out of his jeans and black t-shirt so he grabbed his keys, turned on his mike and ran to his car.

* * *

"Hey Puck what're you doing here" the bartender smiled at him, wiping her hands on her pants, "You want a drink?"

He shook his head, "No thanks baby I'm here for this one" he pointed to Quinn who was obviously trying to get away from some guy that was trying to get with her. She was rubbing her neck and making very little eye contact, basically screaming she was uncomfortable.

Puck walked up to the Quinn, "Baby, come on let's go"

"Who's this?" The guy looked at Quinn then at Puck, raising an eyebrow

Puck stuck out his hand, "Noah Puckerman"

Quinn smiled and stood up, standing next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, leaned up and slurred in his ear, "thank you"

Puck leaned forward, waiting for the guy to take his hand, the guy just looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you."

The guy rose his eyebrow, "What kind of boyfriend lets their girlfriend go to the bar alone and lets her get fucking hammered"

Puck slid his arm around her waist, holding her up, "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

The guy rolled his eyes, "well" he grabbed his drink, "I bet I could take better care of her than the both of you" He stood up and tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear

"I'm sure you could now get the fuck out of here"

The guy put up his hands, "No harm no foul, but tell your girl to stop grinding on every guy she sees"

Puck nodded, "will do"

The guy walked away and Puck sat Quinn down on the stool.

"Puck, listen, hey, hey" she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down close to her face, "thank you"

Puck nodded and then hopped behind the bar, filling up a cup, "drink some water"

Quinn smiled, "thank you"

He poured himself a shot, took it back then hopped in front of the bar, "you didn't have to do this damsel in distress shit could've just invited me for drinks"

She laughed, "all the other guys I know in Lima are crazy."

"Maybe I am"

"Maybe I am too"

"Like I said, either crazy or dumb"

Quinn shook her head and took a sip of her water, "so tell me about yourself Puck"

"Like what"

"I don't know anything! Your goals, your family, your favorite show"

"Well, I want to be a TA for the rest of my life."

"Seriously!"

"Well I wanna be a teacher, I love kids." He held up a finger to the bartender who nodded and slid over another shot.

"Mr. Shue is a great teacher. Really great"

"Kind of a dick but you seem to like those"

She tiled her head and pursed her lips.

He laughed and took his shot, "I'm kidding baby"

"Slut shaming isn't funny"

He smirked at her, "I didn't call you a slut, it's fine to like dick baby"

Her eyes widened and she slapped his arm, "not funny!" she said, laughing

"Okay, so my mom is the most beautiful and important person in my entire life."

She was leaning her elbow on the bar, her hand on her chin, "that is so sweet"

"And my dad is an ass, never met him" he looked at the empty shot glass,

"Why not?"

He set the glass down, "He raped her."

She bit her lip, "I-I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "it's fine. At least he's out there, so I can can kill him with my own hands."

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, looking at him sympathetically.

"That's what inspired me to be a- a teacher. It happened when she was in high school, she needed help from anyone" he almost fucking slipped. He wanted to catch creeps like his father and put them away forever.

"Did her family not help?" He took another gulp, setting her cup on the table

"My grandpa is a republican, he believes you can't get pregnant when raped because your body shuts down. He thinks she just fucked some nigger." Her eyes widened when he used the word so carelessly, "And I'm just a mut to them" he turned his head to her and smiled

She bit her lip and shook her head, "you're not"

He shrugged, "it's alright."

Quinn put her hand on his neck as stroked his cheek with her thumb and leaned up, pressing her lips to his, he didn't kiss back- he didn't move at all. She pulled out and bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have" she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Puck leaned down to make eye contact with her. Quinn looked up with flushed cheeks, Puck smiled and put his hand on the back of her head pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back, holding onto his arm, his tongue ran across her lip, Quinn opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against his, he tasted like cinnamon and whiskey, she loved it.

She pulled away and licked over lips, "if it makes you feel any better" Quinn took another gulp of water, "everyone thinks I killed my mom and ex boyfriend"

"Shit."

She nodded, "Yep."

He rose an eyebrow, "Well did you, like I said you're too pretty to be single, so you're probably crazy"

She looked at him sternly, "No I did not. I mean my moms a bitch and my ex is an idiot. But not that bad."

He shook his head. Should've gotten her more drinks so she could just tell him every fucking detail. "If you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm here, now I have your number so I'm gonna check in on you every now and then."

She smiled, "thanks, it's just dumb- I mean I don't want the police to get involved. They're always on fucking top of my dad. My dad doesn't have it in him to get people killed let alone his wife."

Puck sighed, "The police are just doing their job baby"

Quinn looked at him and shook her head, "Not well enough."

He shrugged, "I mean how much involvement have the police had?"

"They just interrogated my dad for a week. Me the day I came from Yale. Who knows what the fuck they're planning, the Ohio state police is full of fucking shit, a bunch of fucking boneheads."

Ouch.

"Well if you didn't do it, go to the police and give all the information you know about everyone's relationship with you and the victims, they'll figure it out"

She shook her head, "No, I will."


	4. four

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm trying to get like 3-5 per chapter but i realized that I hadn't uploaded this under a Puck and Quinn fanfiction so hopefully that's what explains my lack of reviews lol. Thanks to those that did review and please comment all criticisms just please be nice, this deals a lot with like crime investigation and I don't know too much about that so if you do you can go ahead and let me know- or if you guys don't care that much about accuracy that's cool too. I'm trying my best to make it as accurate as possible to my knowledge. I also have another story I'm working on that I really like the plot too so please check it out, it'll either be called "Extent" or "Distance" so please keep an eye out it will be Finchel and Quick, it also deals with law lol. I have a few chapters of this typed up so the more comments questions and concerns i get the quicker they come! Thank you all so much it means soooo much to read your thoughts!**

* * *

Quinn woke up at around 10, alone in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up and ran her hands over her face looking over at the bedside table. "What the-" she was wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers, no hickies, nothing. Quinn got up and crossed her arms over her chest, walking out of the room and in the living room.

"Hello?"

Puck came out of the bathroom and was brushing his teeth, he waved and spat in the kitchen sink, "Good morning baby"

"I don't even remember falling asleep." She smiled rubbing her eye, "Did we...?"

"No baby, nothing happened- we were at the bar-"

"Yeah, yeah I called you I remember"

He nodded, "you were all fucking over me, begging for me but you knocked out in the car, brought you here and tucked you in goodnight."

She shook her head and laughed a little, "oh I'm sure."

"Mhm but I saved you from yourself" Puck put he toothbrush back in his mouth and walked back to the bathroom.

Quinn bit her lip, when she saw his back muscles flex when he stretched. The fact that he didn't try anything turned her on, a guy that actually respects women.

Puck came out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone off the counter, "Rachel calls you every 5 damn minutes." He handed it to her

"Thanks for last night."

"Anytime, thanks for finally giving me your number"

Quinn could feel her cheeks start to burn, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Puck shook his head, "I need to too, so you wanna just save water?"

"Not yet"

He smirked, "I actually gotta head out for work, can I trust you to not ransack my apartment?"

"I'll be out of here right after I shower"

"Alright I'll text you later or some shit" he walked to his room

"Puck?" She called out and he turned around, raising his eyebrow, "thanks for all your help" she walked closer to him, looking at her feet, "it means a lot" she looked up and him, smiling and nodding

"Like I said, anytime." he gave her a smile and then went in his room.

Quinn was hurt, why the hell would he not at least try to kiss her. She has bed-head, no make up and was wearing his clothes- guys love that shit.

She went in the bathroom and undressed, she was looking through her phone and saw 8 missed called from Rachel and 6 texts

_Quinn I need to talk to you, come over to my house please_

_I'm going to New York in the morning please come over_

_Hello?_

_Quinn pick up_

_Please Quinn_

_?_

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her phone on the sink. She heard a knock at the door, "Puck?"

"Yeah open the door"

She opened it and poked her head out, "Yes?"

"I'll leave these towels in front of the door."

Quinn smiled, "Thank you, again."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later."

She faked a smile and nodded, "Yeah"

Quinn was lurking around Pucks apartment, he really was gone, she thought he would have waited for her to say goodbye. It was pretty clean, considering it's a guys house. No guys are really hot, respectful, nice and clean.

She was suspicious, like why would he not try anything? He probably had a girlfriend or something.

Her phone began to ring, "What's up San?"

"Where are you? I'm waiting outside your house- we have to go to Britts"

"Oh oh shit. I forgot! I got a lot of shit to tell you Sannn"

"Where are you"

"I don't even know. I'll step out right now and text you the address, let me get dressed first."

"Q what did you-"

And with that Quinn hung up.

* * *

"Sorry San-" Quinn said while getting in the car

"What the fuck were you doing here" Santana asked, turning the key in the ignition, "Whose house is this even?"

"Some guy I met, I think I like him" she said, almost laughing

"Like him?" Santana shook her head, "How long have you even known him?" She honked at the cars in front of her, for not driving 70 in a 40, like any normal person would.

Quinn bit her lip and laughed, "A week"

"God Quinn, a guy pays you any positive attention and you like him."

"San, he's different he like actually respect women"

"No he does not!" She said- a little too quickly

Quinn's brow furrowed, "You don't even know him."

"What guys, nowadays, respect women?"

"That's what I thought, but he picked me up from the bar and made she I was okay, he brought me to his house and let me sleep in his bed and we didn't do anything. He didn't even try. And in the morning he just told me what happened and let me shower. Didn't even kiss me or anything."

"Really?" Santana's nose scrunched up

"Yes!"

"Well, you got a lot of shit going on-"

She waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah I know, no time for a boyfriend but he's just like... I don't know."

Santana bit her lip and shrugged, "don't fuck him"

"I don't even think he wants to"

"I'm sure he does." Santana said nodded her head and squinting her eyes, "I mean, that's all guys want."

* * *

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiled big, with one kid on her hip and hugged Quinn with an arm, "Come on in! I just set the table." She hugged Santana and gave her a quick peck, "You wanna go to mommy?" The baby giggled and stuck her arms out toward Santana

"Hi mum!" Santana said in a baby voice and kissed her son, James

Quinn smiled at the baby and walked in the house, "I'm so sorry Britt, I wanted to come earlier and set up but-"

She grabbed a napkin and began cleaning her hands "It's fine Quinn, honestly. You have a bunch of other shit to deal with. I'm a genius, I can handle a table and breakfast" Brittany smiled at Quinn and tossed the napkin in the garbage.

"Wanna go to your auntie Quinn?"

"Hi!" Quinn tickled his bare stomach, he began kicking his feet and began to grin, "He is too cute" he reached out his arms to her and Quinn picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, Q. Sam's coming, is that gonna be okay?" Santana asked getting her pump for breast milk

Quinn shrugged, "If he keeps his cool."

"He'll be fine, just mopey but who gives a fuck" Santana rolled her eyes and went in her room

Quinn shook her head and rubbed James' back, "Does James wanna go in the walker?" She asked him widening her eyes

He smiled, he was such a happy kid, all he did was smile.

She kissed his head and then put him in, "Let me help you out with that" Quinn said to Brittany who was folding laundry

Brittany laughed a little and reached out, rubbing Quinn's arm, "it's fine, just sit Q"

Quinn refused, grabbed a towel and began folding it

"How are you doing with everything" Brittany asked with a soft look on her face

Quinn sighed, "I don't even know, it's like all just happening so fast." She put the towel in a pile and began folding another

"How's your dad doing?"

"He's honestly lucky we're rich," she said laughing a little, "otherwise the cops would be on us-"

"Like Asians on rice"

Quinn laughed, hard.

"I missed you" Brittany smiled at Quinn, tilting her head to the side

"I missed you too Britt."

Brittany began folding again, "do they have any idea who did it."

Of course.

Quinn sighed, "My father, me probably."

"Do you"

She shook her head, "still trying to wrap my head around what even happened"

* * *

Everyone was walking on eggshells with Quinn. She didn't understand why people wouldn't just be straight forward so they don't have to keep beating around the bush.

Tina grabbed a napkin to wipe her big mouth before she opened it, "Where's Sam and Mike? And Rachel?"

"Rachel went to New York, just spoke to Sam he's on his way" Santana said feeding some apple sauce to James

Quinn could feel everyone's eyes on her once she said Sam. So fucking annoying. And nosy. Sleep with a guy once and that's it- you're done.

Artie put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and looked at her apologetically

"I'm fine." She said sternly before he said something stupid and unnecessary

He moved his hands to his lap, "I love this omelette Brittany" he grinned and took a big bite

"Thanks I shaped it like a wheel just for you"

"It's a circle"

Santana squinted her eyes, "yeah so is our pan, she killed it"

Mercedes laughed, "He's right though, I didn't even know you could cook this well. Might hire you as my own personal chef"

"When are you going back to work anyways?" Tina asked moving the food around with her fork

Brittany had been on maternity leave for a few months, Santana is the one that gave birth but she wanted to go back to her work schedule right away. Brittany agreed to take a few months off, since she received paid maternity leave.

She shrugged, "my fellow mathematical biologists are sending me work and I just send it back, they don't physically need me there"

"Yeah Tina" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her brow

Everyone laughed at how protective Santana was of Brittany, except Quinn because she would've said the same thing if Santana hadn't beat her to it. Brittany was a genius and a great mother- and they were both pretty well off, wasn't anyone's business when one returns back to work.

The door swung open, "party started already?" Mike waltzed in the house, Sam following behind with a bouquet of flowers.

Everyone got up and hugged both of them tight. Quinn could feel herself start to get hot, she hugged Mike and then faked a smile at Sam and sat back down.

"What took you guys so long?" Santana asked, barely pulling out of the hug with Sam and walked him to the table with his arm around her shoulder

"Mike doesn't know how to fucking drive"

Mike grinned, "Haven't been in Ohio for 2 years man" he took a seat next to Quinn and rubbed back, "In New York it's so much easier, the streets are just numbered."

"Oh god not even here 30 seconds and you're already on New Yorks dick" Santana said shaking her head

"It's unbelievable San, if you went you'd be on its dick too" Mike put some eggs from a big plate on to his

* * *

Quinn felt uncomfortable, everyone really wanted to talk about her but didn't wanna do it while she was there. She didn't want them to either. She shouldn't have fucking came

Mike and Artie were telling some jokes and that was about it- just avoiding the fucking elephant in the room.

Quinn wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I'll be right back." She got up and went into Santana's room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look the same- she looked pale and tired. She looked in the mirror, fucking hating what she saw.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone, opening Puck's number but tossing her phone on the bed immediately.

Quinn took her hair out of her pony tail and ran her fingers through her hair, the door opened.

It was only a matter of time.

"Can we please fucking talk"

"Sam not now, please get out."

He put his hands up, "I just wanna talk Quinn I swear" Sam took a step back

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, "Talk."

Sam sighed, "I know you think I did it Quinn but you have to have to believe I didn't"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, "it's really hard to Sam"

"Babe, look at me" he stepped a bit closer to her, her hand shot up, stopping him.

"Don't call me babe"

He shook his head, "I love you too much to even think about putting you through some shit like this."

"You threatened to jump Finn, Sam. How the fuck am I gonna believe you?" Quinn looked at him, completely outraged, "You fucking threatened him to his face and you want me to believe you had nothing to do with it."

He closed his eyes, "Quinn that was just the fucking anger, I would not plan out killing your mother and Finn, I'm not capable of that- deep down you know it"

She felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Leave."

He stepped closer, "Q-"

"I'm not asking you again."

Sam sighed and looked at her apologetically, "You don't always have to be Ms. Tough Quinn. You can cry." He said backing up and then left the room.

She ran her fingers through her hair and let the few tears aching to come out fall, but she didn't cry.

She quickly called Puck, he was the only person that didn't really know about the whole thing. But her dumbass had to tell him.

The line was ringing and Quinn began biting her nails, "C'mon please please."

"Q?"

"Hey" she sighed out, "what's up"

"Nothing, work. you miss me already?" It's like she could hear his smirk, it made her smile

"Maybe" she sniffled and rubbed her forehead, then her eyes

"You alright baby?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Do you mind if I come to your job?"

"I gotta run out as soon as I can, I have to fix my moms car."

She bit her lip, "Okay."

"Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you. How about I take you out tonight?"

Quinn smiled and ran her hand over her head, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked, astonished, "How about yes please?"

She laughed, "Please Puck take me out tonight"

"As you wish, just text me your address I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Sure"

"Okay. See you later baby."

She sighed and hung up, the dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shue, it's Quinn" she crossed her arms over her chest and paced the room, "Where are you, what are you doing?"

"I'm just leaving work, why what's up?"

"Can you pick me up from San's house, can we get like a coffee or something?"

He sighed, "I guess so, be ready in 5 minutes."

"Thanks so much Will" she hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She said goodbye to everyone, coming up with some bullshit excuse as to why she had to go. She shot a glare at Sam when she left, not bothering to say anything to him.

* * *

"So what's up? You sounded a little stressed over the phone?" Will asked blowing his hot coffee.

Quinn shook her head, "You know with everything going on, I don't feel like I can trust anyone. Everyone's suspect to me."

He sighed, "Understandable that you feel that way." He took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the plate, "Any idea who did it?" He asked crossing his arms over his check and leaning back in his chair.

She shook her head and mixed her coffee with a spoon, "No idea. And like- I don't wanna get the cops involved, I want to figure it out myself"

Will chuckled a little, "You won't, you need the cops."

She shook her head, "Listen Will, they have almost no evidence. The only way they would find out is through everything I know, I'm the common link, I'm the answer."

He shrugged, "You never know how much you really know,"

She looked at him funny and took a sip of her coffee.


	5. five

It was 7:30 and she was already ready. For some reason she was super excited to go out with Puck. She shouldn't be, but she was. He took her mind off of everything, he knew how to make her smile. Like really smile.

The phone rang and she furrowed her brow, "...Hello?"

"Is this the home of Russell Fabray?"

Quinn signed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes may I ask who is speak-"

Then she heard a knock and rushed over to get it, "who is speaking?" She repeated herself, sighed then opened the door.

"Hey..." He smiled at her and she put a finger to her lip hushing him, he raised an eyebrow and stepped into her house.

"This is Marty Stevens from channel 4's The Top, and we were wondering if we could speak to him about a possible interview or-"

"No thank you, sorry." She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. She ran a hand through her hair, tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Puck pulled a rose from behind his back and set it on the table. Quinn sighed and turned her head, "Sorry about that" he walked in closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "You're early"

Puck smirked and pulled out, "Couldn't wait to see you I guess" he picked up the rose and handed it to her, "This is for you"

She smiled, "That's so sweet, thank you"

He shrugged, "I went to buy cigarettes and I was thinking what could I get this girl to take her home with me?"

She faked a laugh, "Definitely not cigarettes" she sniffed the rose and put it in a vase on the table with a bunch of other ones.

"Are these from your other admirers?" He asked touching the rose petals

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, "Most, but yours stand out, don't you think?" She stood close to him, her shoulder against his arm.

He smirked down at her, "Stands out, but it's not good enough for you is it? Probably need a whole garden"

She looked up at him and shook her head, laughing, "No just some good food and a good date"

Puck smiled down at her, "Baby now you're talking."

* * *

"Oh my god, I didn't even know they had fucking waffle and dinges here!" Quinn said with wide eyes.

He snickered, "Didn't think you would know what that is"

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty and rich and white." Puck said in a mocking tone, "you're probably made out of caviar"

Her jaw dropped and she sat back in her seat, "Just for that, I'm not even holding back like I usually do on first dates."

"You were certainly not holding back that night at the bar" Puck smirked and took a sip of his water. "You're a little fun with something in you maybe we should get a bottle of wine."

"Oh my godddd get over it I was drunk I don't drink a lot for that reason"

Puck nodded and sat up straight "We're getting a bottle of Wine" he called over the waiter, "Can we get a bottle of Montepulciano?"

"Yes of course I'll bring it right over"

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "Wow, I'm impressed you know your wines"

"I actually don't- I just worked at a fancy restaurant for a few months and that's what all the rich people got. Thought you'd know it."

She smiled and sat up straight, moving the hair from her neck and looking at the menu. That was a thing she did on dates, it was small but sexy. Puck had seen this move a million times. She by far was the best at it.

After nearly two glasses of wine and pasta, Quinn just wanted to lay down and sleep. She sighed and leaned forward, grabbing her glass, "So, what are we doing after this" she looked up at him and took a sip

"If you got enough in you I'm taking you home" He smirked, Quinn laughed and set her glass down, "Na, don't worry about it, just drink your wine and look cute"

Her smile dropped "Cute?"

"Yep"

"I'm a grown woman, I'm not cute."

"You're right, you're adorable"

Quinn got up out of her seat, "Well... You have a good night" she grabbed her purse and turned around.

He grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

She squinted her eyes and started laughing, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Better be going to the bathroom" He joked and squeezed her hand before she walked away. Puck couldn't help but stare at her, she was fucking perfect, she was funny, smart, sexy as hell and her ass was perfect. She was just perfect. But she was also a suspect of two murders. He had to keep reminding himself that. He poured himself some more wine, he really shouldn't be drinking- but it would be weird if he didn't. He was trying to think of things to say that would get her to talk about days before either of the murders. Puck needed to get her to completely open up to him, and he didn't want to get her drunk to get information out of her. What was most important to him now was to get into her circle. Rachel and Sam are constantly blowing up her phone- she contacts Will a lot. He had to get her to open up about all her relationships with everyone. But first he needed to develop one with her on his own, so he turned off his mike that he was instructed to have on the whole night. He would turn it back on eventually. Instead he turned on a recorder he had with him. That way, he could delete it if he wanted to.

* * *

Quinn was holding her jacket and walked beside him, "You didn't have to pay for the whole check."

He smirked and put his hands in his pocket, "Of course I do, there's an economic gap between you and I baby." Puck put on his jacket.

She laughed a little, "Is this the part of the date where you take me home and show me a real good time?"

Puck shook his head, "No, this is the part when you put on your jacket because it's fucking cold" he zipped up his and put his hands in his pocket, "And I wanna hold your hand but they're both occupied." He shot a wink at her and she put on her jacket. His jaw dropped a little, "Wow it was that easy?" He grabbed her cold hand. No matter how cold Puck was his hands were his hands were always warm. No matter how hot Quinn was her hands were always cold.

His hands warmed up her cold fingers, "No not easy, it just is really cold"

"It's about to get a lot colder." He rubbed her cold fingers with both of his hands then kissed her knuckle.

She was blushing so hard she wanted to pull her hand away, she felt like a stupid little 16 year old. "Where the hell are you taking me. I hate being cold"

"Baby I'll keep you warm do not worry about it. Just keep-"

Then Quinn's phone started ringing, she sighed, "Sorry one second" she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Sam. Quinn wanted to throw her phone on the floor. So she just put it in her pocket.

"Who's that, your husband?"

Quinn faked a laugh, "No." She said a little too seriously.

He could tell she was pissed. She was smiling all night now her face just completely dropped, "Sorry." He stroked her thumb with his and squeezed her hand lightly.

"It's whatever"

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, "Just an ex that doesn't understand leave me alone means I wanna be left alone."

"Tell him I'll kick his ass" he said, not really knowing what else to say.

Quinn smiled at him, "That's really sweet. I really don't think anything is gonna get through to him. He's crazy."

"Crazy how?"

"He like threatened other guys I've talked to, stayed outside my house, blackmailed me. Did a lot of dumb shit."

Hearing that made him wanna light up a cigarette, so he did. Him letting go of her hand almost hurt her for a second until she saw him light up the cigarette and put the lighter back in his pocket. She usually hated guys that smoked but on him it looked so sexy- call her shallow or juvenile or whatever. But he looked so good.

Puck grabbed her hand again, lacing their fingers together, "I'll seriously kick his ass if he tries that shit again. Next time call the fucking police."

"I told you the cops fucking suck."

Ouch- again. "Okay, then just call me."

She smiled at him, "I will now"

Puck turned the corner and walked up some stone steps with her, "Here we are."

She looked over the Ottawa River. She didn't even know this was here. Lived in Lima all her life and didn't know that there was this beautiful river minutes from her house.

"I just come here to like, think and shit." He walked with her to the barred edge he crossed his arms and leaned forward, "Shit like this makes me love Lima."

Quinn leaned over too, he held out the cigarette and she shook her head, "it really is beautiful" Puck flicked his cigarette in the river, "Wow. polluter"

"It's already fucked up baby"

She shrugged, "just because something is fucked up doesn't mean you have to treat it like shit." Quinn turned around and leaned her back against the barred edge.

Puck stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets, "That sounds personal."

Quinn shot a glare at him, "Ok."

He smirked, holding back a laugh, "Baby don't okay me, I get what you're saying, it's like overkill"

"That's actually not what I'm saying. It's like, if something is fucked up no matter how bad it is, you have to try your best to help it y'know? Everyone and everything needs help."

He stood in front of her, "Even you?" He rose an eyebrow

Quinn bit her lip and looked at his lips, "Especially me." She glanced up quick at his eyes then back at his lips, she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

He couldn't help it, he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She was so damn beautiful. Puck cupped her jaw, deepening the kiss and then put his hands on her waist.

Quinn wrapped her arms tight around his neck and the kiss turned from soft and sweet to rough and passionate real quick. She knotted her fingers in his hair and lifted up a leg around him. Puck grabbed onto it and scratched his nails lightly as he ran his hand up and down. Her stockings were in the way, he wondered exactly how soft the skin on her thigh was.

She bit his lip softly when she felt his nails against her thigh. Puck pulled away and kissed her jaw, then neck, sighing against it. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back. Feeling his hot breath against her neck mixed with the cold air caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. He began to suck on her sweet spot and she let out a shaky breath, "Puck... Puck take me to your place" his teeth grazed against the mark he had just left, "Puck please..." Her hand went down from around his neck to the bulge in his pants.

Puck realized what the fuck he was doing and stopped himself, he moved her hand, "I think I should take you home" he breathed out against her neck.

Quinn bit her lip and pushed him off of her a little too harshly, "I think you want to." She pulled her dress down and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

He shook his head, "Baby, it's not like that-"

"Just take me home."

"Okay."

* * *

Quinn woke up mad. She was pissed that Puck didn't want to have sex with her. The rejection was so fucking embarrassing she never wanted to see him again.

She also wanted to feel his arms around her, take off all his clothes and get on top of him. Let him get on top of her, have his taste on her tongue and feel him in her. She was definitely overthinking this shit too much.

She got up and checked her phone, four texts from Rachel, 5 from Sam, 2 from Puck and one from Santana. She opened the one from Santana and it read "how'd your date go ;)". Then she opened Pucks which said, "sorry about last night, don't take it the wrong way." The second one said, "I'll explain it and make it up to you I'm sorry." Sam and Rachel's she didn't even think about reading. She tossed her phone on her bed and walked in the living room to see her dad and Sasha, her fathers publicist, flirting.

"Hey Quinnie." Russell said stepping away from Sasha, "I need your advice on something."

"Yes you should always use protection." Quinn said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Usually she would never say shit like that to her father. But he was fucking a woman her age right after his wife died- was killed. She was gonna say whatever the fuck she wanted.

He looked at Sasha, "it's always hard for kids when they lose a parent. I guess it doesn't really matter what age." Russell walked over to Quinn and hugged her, "I want you to read over my announcement I'm making to the public." He set a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

Quinn held the paper and read out loud, "Good afternoon all, first I'd like to thank you all for your time, care and concern. My wife and trusted employee were killed recently as you all know and there have been false rumors going around that I am the perpetrator. I loved my wife, still do-" that made her laugh "and my employee, Finn Hudson. We beg the media and police to let us handle it and figure it out and give us some privacy time and respect. That is all thank you." She set the paper down and furrowed her brow, "that's it?"

"Yes, I have to keep it under thirty seconds. Why what's missing?" He took the paper and looked through it, "I think it hits all the points, I say what happened, thank everyone and explain my wishes."

Quinn sighed, "You're right dad. Hey Sash. Did you read through it?"

"Yes in fact I wrote it myself." She grinned

"Isn't she the best" Russell asked scrunching up his nose. Quinn nodded and took a sip from her coffee, "Sasha and I have an appointment with someone. So we are gonna leave just call me if you need anything sweetheart." He kissed her forehead

"Okay, tell someone I said hi." She opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of cake. Someone. Real good cover for 'I'm gonna fuck my 24 year old publicist'. She decided to call Santana.

"Hey Q" Santana said, "Did you just wake up? Had a wild night?"

"A wildly horrible fucking night." She walked into her room and closed the door, "I just wanna go back to New Haven" She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why what happened?"

"Can you come over in a little, my dads going to fuck his publicist so I'm gonna be all bored in my house."

"Yeah but I'm busy right now. How about in like an hour?"

"I have to shower so that's fine. I'll see you later."

"Alright love you." Santana hung up and tossed her phone on the table, "What the hell did you do with her last night?"

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes "Nothing that's why she's fucking pissed! Cause I didn't wanna fuck her on the first date."

"Why not?!" She asked her brow furrowed.

"You fucking Lima girls." He chuckled, "First of all, everything I do with her is being monitored, second of all its just the first date." He took a bite of his waffle, "Chicks got some issues though. Like she's cool and hot and funny but like I kissed her right, just like a soft kiss cause she said some shit about her being fucked up and I wanted to be sweet and romantic or whatever. She fucking like devours me and she's lifting her leg up around me and running her fingers through my hair." He leaned forward and whispered, "she like grabbed my crotch"

"What'd you do?"

He shrugged and leaned back "I mean I went with it, she's fucking sexy but she needs to chill the fuck out."

She laughed a little "You're a psych minor what does that mean about her." Santana asked taking a bite of her food

"She probably has low self esteem for whatever weird reason and only sees herself as like a sexual object so every time she gets with someone on a date or whatever or begins to develop a relationship she immediately sexualizes the relationship because she sexualizes herself" He wiped the corners of his mouth, "Or she's just fucking horny."

Santana laughed, "I think that's it. She's been like that since college"

"Oh but dude do you know how bad I wanted to fuck her?"

She smiled, "how bad Puck?" She asked like she cared.

He ran his hands over "So fucking bad. Too fucking bad."

Santana shook her head, "That's how she gets people so fucking easy I bet her pussy is like made of heroin. Once someone hits it they constantly come back to her."

He rose his eyebrows, "Oh! I think that Sam kid might have had something to do with it. Also Rachel, she seems pretty on Quinn."

"She always was, always like fucking obsessed with Quinn. But Rachel wouldn't hurt a fly, she crazy but harmless."

"She's also really close with Will. He's pretty cool but kind of a dick."

Santana nodded, "yeah since high school she was close as fuck with him." She took a bite of her French toast, "One time, some kid said he was tutoring Quinn and fingering her under the table." she said with a mouthful.

"No fucking way."

"Didn't happen, Quinn was a gold star total virgin until after high school. I know I hooked up with her. When I fingered her she freaked out-"

"Wai-wai-wai-wait. You two hooked up?" He asked with closed eyes, trying to picture it probably.

"Yeah we were drunk at a party my sophomore year at Buffalo-"

"Wowww no invite."

She shrugged, "We were both fucking hammered dude. She was pretty good considering I was her first girl."

"How does she taste"

Santana made a disgusted face and took her water, "Oh my god I am not having this conversation with you" she took a big gulp and set her cup on the table, "Just find out for yourself. You won't fall in love with her after fucking her."

He shrugged, "I'm kind of a pussy. She's like really fucking cool San. She's like my ideal girl."

"Yeah, suspect of the murder of her ex boyfriend and mother. Very ideal."

"Yeah well except that."

* * *

"I really just don't understand why he didn't fuck me" Quinn said taking a sip from her coffee, her third one today. "Like" she shrugged, "look at me!"

Santana laughed, "Dude maybe he actually wants to get to know you! Stop making everything about sex you're like a 16 year old boy." She took a banana from the table, "I think you have some issues"

"Blow me Santana, I just don't really care for other people all they're good for is giving me orgasms. I have school and work and this other shit to worry about." Quinn put her coffee on the table, "we can't all meet the love of our life at 9"

Santana smiled at the thought of Brittany, "I know but you never let yourself get to that level because you're scared of your stupid exes."

Quinn shook her head, "it's not even that it's just too much time and energy San. I have so much other shit to worry about, especially now."

"I think you should at least talk to this Puck guy. He seems like a really good dude. That says a lot because I usually hate every guy you get with." Santana began unpeeling her banana, "Should just let yourself open up to someone once in a while. Maybe you need a fresh new set of unbiased ears. He doesn't know any of us so he'll be real with you." She broke off a piece of the banana and ate it.

She shrugged, not saying anything because Santana was right. She was just being childish and petty with the whole 'he didn't wanna have sex with me' thing. "I guess I just need time to get over the rejection."

Santana nodded, "I'm sure you feel a sexual connection with him, is he hot?"

Quinn nodded, "He's so hot Santana."

Santana smirked, "You're such a kid" she said while laughing, "He's so hot I wanna fuck him!" She mocked Quinn, who threw a pillow at her, "Hey! Don't get mad you do!"

"I know but you don't have to say it like that. Sex is a physical thing anyways."

"That's why you attract fucking crazies because you have that stupid perspective." She threw the pillow back at her.

She was probably right.

* * *

It was 12 am, and of course she has 3 missed calls and one voicemail from Rachel. Quinn played the voicemail out loud.

"Hey Quinn its Rachel, I'm coming back next week and I really really need to talk to you. I know you're going through a lot and can't really trust anyone but I miss you so much. Love you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and deleted the voicemail. Quinn loved Rachel, but she was so self-centered, like Quinn obviously has so much other shit to deal with. She flipped through the channel to the news. A photo of Finn and a photo of her mom were up.

"The case dealing with the two murder victims, Finn Hudson and Judy Fabray has not went under further examination but Lima police force and Russell Fabray made a comment stating he loved his wife and employee and urged the police and media to in a way mind their business." The newscaster put her papers down and looked to the other commentator

"That is a whole bunch of bs if you ask me" the man said laughing, "Everyone knows the two had a rocky marriage, no prenup" he counted the reasons on his fingers, "The boy was having sex with his daughter."

"The boy" Quinn laughed and shut off the TV. She was such a fucking control freak, the fact she didn't know who it was pissed her the fuck off. She needed to figure it out. Get a fucking lead at least. This whole thing circulated around her.

Quinn went into her room and pulled a box out from under her bed and pulled out a little zip lock bag of pills.

It was just Adderall. She took it all the time during finals week. It wasn't a big deal. She was all over the place, she just needed to sit down and focus. She popped one. Just one. That should do it for the night. All she needed was one.

"Okay, okay. My dad talked to Finn, closest to his murder." She was looking at the chart she wrote connecting everyone to everyone. Santana to Finn, Finn to Rachel, Rachel to Sam. Just all over the place. Quinn rose an eyebrow, "Wait no that was the 4th, Finn was... He was gonna see Will!" Quinn immediately picked up the phone and called the police, to give in this useful evidence, then she hung it up quickly throwing it on the couch. "Quinn what the fucking fuck are you doing." She rubbed her temples. "Holy fucking shit." Quinn was shaking her head, "I have to call Will I have to-" she picked up her phone and saw Puck was calling, "Jesus Christ" she picked up, "Hello?"

"Thanks for opening my texts and not answering. 'preciate it"

"Puck its 1 o'clock in the morning."

"I know"

"Do you need something?" She asked putting him on speaker then looking through her messages and finding Wills contact.

"No, I just wanted to see if you're alright, feel really bad about last night."

"I'm fine, just can't sleep." She wrote a message to him and took her phone off speaker, "If you want you can come over." She got up and paced her living room. "I just need to take a bath real quick, but the door is open." She hung up the phone and ran quickly in the shower.

"So what'd she say?" Joey asked Puck while he hung up the phone.

Puck smirked, "she invited me over"

"At 1 am?" Joey asked raising his eyebrows.

Puck was lucky he recognized her number so quickly. She seemed different so she must've found something out. But now he had to keep his mike on him- Joey was listening in, his ass would rat on him in a second if his mike was off.

He shrugged, "I guess she needs daddy to put her to bed" Puck smirked and got up, grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

Puck walked in Quinn's house. Fucking huge and could still here the shower running. The precinct was literally 5 minutes away from her house. So he decided to just pace and wait for her.

He walked in the living room and looked at the TV. It was Ohios shitty news channel and they were covering her family's story. He looked down at the table for the remote and saw the chart she had written next to it he saw a little container of pills. "Jesus fucking Christ" he dropped the chart and shook his head. This girl was all kinds of fucked up. He picked up the bag and quickly identified that it was Adderall.

Puck quickly turned around when he heard the door creak, he quickly dropped it, "Hey..."

Quinn came out with closed eyes and pursed lips. She was in nothing but a towel and her hair was out and wet. She looked so fucking good. all the time. "Oh, hey" she ran her fingers through her hair, "I almost forgot you were coming"

"Go get fucking dressed" he laughed and threw a pillow from the couch at her. Quinn laughed and went into her room, swaying her hips back and forth with each step.

Puck waited for her to go in her room then quickly looked at the paper on the table of all the connections and quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. He looked through it quickly. His eyes scanning all the names, Will, Rachel and Sam had the most shit written under them. Puck set it back on the table and picked up the pills again, "fuck Quinn."

Quinn came out of her room in basketball shorts and a black tank top- still sexy as ever. Puck quickly put it behind his back and smiled at her, "Hey." He said again

She rose an eyebrow, "What do you have behind you?"

Puck dropped it quietly onto the table, "Nothing" he held up his hands and walked up to her and held on to her face, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Puck pulled away and stared deep into her eyes, her pupils were huge, "What'd you eat today?"

"Nothing- I wasn't hungry."

Puck let go off her face. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Ok." He walked over to the table and picked up the pills, "gonna explain this to me?"

Her eyes widened, "Puck- you had no right to-"

"To what?" He threw it on the couch, "Look at the fucking table?" Puck stepped closer to her, "I get you have a lot of shit going on but you don't need this bullshit."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't understand. No one fucking does" Quinn was shaking her head excessively.

Puck stepped closer and scratched behind his neck, "Wanna tell me why you were using Addie?"

Quinn sighed and walked over to the couch, "Fuck you." she sat down and looked at the paper she had written, "did you go through this shit too?"

"No." Puck sat down next to her. "Do you want me to?" Puck leaned back and ran his finger up and down her spine

She wanted to shudder but she controlled herself, "Sure." Quinn leaned back also and handed him the paper.

Puck pursed his lips and examined it, "Where's your name on here?"

Quinn shook her head, "I had nothing to do with these fucking murders. The worst thing is I am the fucking person who should know the most. Probably the only person that can figure it out! The day before Finns murders Rachel and Finn were fine, I don't know why if it were her my mother would be dead too. Finn was like Wills son. Santana and Finn were best friends. Mike and Finn were teammates on the college football team. None of them have fucking ties to my mother except Finn and he's dead!"

Puck looked at the piece of paper and shook his head, "there's gotta be more you're not saying."

"Excuse me"

"Or that they're not."

Quinn sat up straight, "I'm here wracking my fucking brain trying to figure out who killed my ex and my mom and you, a guy I just met last week is claiming I'm hiding something." She snatched the paper, "Fuck you."

Puck laughed a little, "Baby, relax. I'm just saying. It doesn't make sense." If anything this made Puck more suspicious. Maybe it was the adderall but she was getting so fucking defensive. Maybe she really was hiding something.

Quinn looked like she was about to explode. "You honestly don't know shit. Don't tell me to fucking relax okay? You have no idea what I am going through, I can't relax I don't have time to. My dad is fucking girls my age, the police are useless, I'm the only one that's gonna bring any type of justice. Alone. ME." Her hands were shaking, "You don't know shit Puckerman you only know what's put out in the media that my dad is a cunt, we're rich and cold- we did it, right?"

Puck grabbed her wrists, "Quinn just take it easy, relax."

Quinn tried pulling her wrists but he was too strong, "Don't tell me to relax!"

"Are you gonna calm down?" He said calmly, giving her a stern look

She was clenching her fists and trying to pull away

"Quinn, baby, calm down and breathe"

She let out a shaky breath and stopped squeezing and pulling, "Puck... Please let me go." He gave her a look and her wrists dropped, "Puck seriously please." It was fucking weird how he could calm her down.

He let her go, "Baby I told you if you need anything just let me know."

Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I know I'm just a mess right now."

He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Puck looked at his watch, "It's getting late."

She nodded, "It's been late."

"True. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll head out if you want though."

Quinn stood up and stretched, she arched her back, yawning, "Would it be weird if I asked you to sleep with me?"

Puck smirked, "No it wouldn't." For him- it was. He didn't really just sleep with anyone. Quinn was cute though. Like a different kind of cute.

Quinn walked to her bedroom and Puck followed behind her, he pulled his shirt over his head and set it on her vanity. She sat on her bed and looked at him, her jaw almost dropping from how nice his body was. It sucked that she wasn't fuck-sleeping with him.

Puck smirked, "I sleep in my boxers is that okay?"

"Y-yeah that's fine." There she went again- acting like a little fucking kid. She went under the covers and dimmed down her lights.

Puck folded his jeans and put them on top of his shirt, and could see Quinn looking out the corner of her eye, "Alright babe, goodnight" he crawled in next to her and left a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek that made her laugh.

Quinn took Pucks arm and wrapped it around her waist as she backed herself up into him. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." He said closing his eyes, and laying his head on the pillow.

Maybe this was too intimate too fast. This case had to be done asap.


End file.
